


Cynosure

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [242]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 12:10:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8713396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Continuation of Descry. The date.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Red_Pink_Dots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Pink_Dots/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 12/30/1999 for the word [Cynosure](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/12/30/cynosure).
> 
> cynosure  
> something that strongly attracts attention by its brilliance, interest, etc.: the cynosure of all eyes.  
> something serving for guidance or direction.
> 
> Continuation of [Levity](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8587588), [Choler](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8605711), [Inure](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8613946), [Bonhomie](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8620333), [Land of Nod](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8630641), [Ineffable](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8636638), [Vociferous](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8647783), [Beneficence](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8654299), [Plenary](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8668387), [Lassitude](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8668489), [Chary](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8687866), and [Descry](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8698414). Tis Gibbs date, but I have no idea what's happening anymore.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Cynosure

Gibbs shrugged his shoulder content to let Tony get away with that answer for now. Putting his arm around Tony’s waist, he directed Tony silently to his car. 

“So where are we going?” Tony couldn’t help asking.

Gibbs grunted and continued driving. He couldn’t wait to get to their reservations. He hoped Tony would like the place. It wasn’t as fancy as the places Tony usually talked about, but it had a live band and he couldn’t wait to see Tony’s eyes light up at the thought of dancing.

Tony’s dancing was a thing of cynosure. Gibbs had only gotten to see it on undercover ops where he couldn’t act on it for obvious reasons. He hoped this time that he’d get to dance with Tony himself and truly enjoy the brilliance that is Tony’s body and eyes and his expression. 

“Are we going to New York?” Tony questioned as they seemed to be driving that way though that seemed a long way to go for a reservation. At least they didn’t have work tomorrow.

Gibbs ignored the question and just kept driving knowing that leaving Tony speculating would keep him occupied for the trip and it was a bit of a drive.

“You know this reminds me of one of those road trip type movies. Though I’m not sure which one fits best since I’m still not sure where we’re going.” Tony babbled not knowing what else to do.

Gibbs offered a soft smile, but made no further comment. 

As they approached The Captain’s Table, Tony squealed. “Are we really going to The Captain’s Table? I’ve heard they have the best seafood around.”

“I hope you like it. Though honestly nothing can do you justice.” Gibbs flattered.

“What band is playing tonight?” Tony gushed excitedly.

“I don’t know. I didn’t check.” Gibbs replied. “Does it matter?”

“Oh not really. I hope my favorite band is playing though. They play here sometimes.” Tony mused.

“Reservation for Gibbs.” Gibbs told the hostess.

“Right this way, gentlemen.” The waitress led them to an out of the way corner table that had a good view of the restaurant and their backs to walls.

After perusing the menus, they ordered their food and some drinks. Gibbs tried to keep up a good conversation wanting to make it good for Tony, but he couldn’t help but get distracted most of the time by Tony’s looks and just by the fact that Tony was here with him on a date. This left him mostly silent and Tony carrying the bulk of the conversation as per usual.

Tony had given up on conversation at one point in time and dragged Gibbs out onto the dance floor near the band for his favorite song. It was probably the highlight of the night in Gibbs’ eyes as he got to touch Tony all over and dance as close to him as he wanted.

After they finished eating, Gibbs took their heading back to the car as a chance to hold hands. He settled Tony in the passenger seat and returned to the driver’s seat wishing that this wasn’t a stick shift, so that he could continue holding Tony’s hand on the long drive back. 

The drive back went much the same as the drive there did. Tony knew Gibbs wasn’t that talkative by nature, but he was still confused by the lack of conversation on a date that should be focused on the two of them. Still he had enjoyed it even if he was still confused as to what Gibbs wanted.

Parking the car, Gibbs quickly got out and rushed to open Tony’s door trying to be a gentleman. Tony smiled at him though he wondered if Gibbs was patronizing him for some reason. Gibbs wrapped his arm around Tony’s waist and led him back up to his apartment. 

If this were a normal date, this is where it would get awkward as both participants wondered whether they should kiss or not. Before it could get awkward, however, Gibbs leaned in and kissed Tony swiftly on the mouth. He kept it short and sweet not wanting to presume and after it ended moved to return to his car.

Tony didn’t let him get far though as he reeled him in for a much deeper and more satisfying kiss. Once he felt he had kissed the daylights out of Gibbs, he unlocked his door and closed it behind him leaving Gibbs standing in the hallway dazed. Maybe now someone besides him could be confused over this whole mess too.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
